The Garden
by Fragile Tension
Summary: The whole garden is working to get them together. RaenefXEclipse fluff


**A Demon Diary Fanfiction…**

**Hopefully a good one.**

**RaenefXEclipse**

**Shonen ai/ fluff. **

Raenef liked to wander the gardens during the day. There wasn't much to do in the castle besides eat and once Eclipse noticed the extra weight on his lord he ordered him to go outside every day for an hour and get some exercise. Raenef would have done this sooner himself if he had known he was actually allowed _in_ the garden. He thought it was Eclipse's and Eclipse's alone. He told this to Eclipse who brushed it aside with a nonsense and told Raenef that everything in the castle was Raenef's, including the garden. The only place Raenef _wasn't_ allowed, was in Eclipse's room, and Raenef didn't even know if he could _find_ his room anyway.

So now going out in the garden had become a daily routine for Raenef which he found that he enjoyed. With Erutis and Chris gone he wasn't as alone as he thought he would be. He had Eclipse after all, and an uncanny connection with animals that the other demon lords would have scoffed at if they knew, wild magic was an _angels_ power and so Raenef and Eclipse took care not to mention it in front of others. And so because of Raenef's powers there were dozens of _cute_ animals wandering around the castle. Raenef made sure that when a demon lord was visiting he only let the most regal of animals follow him around. The most embarrassing moment for Eclipse was when Raenef was conversing with a fellow lord, a sparrow landed on his head and began to nest. The other demon lord just laughed and brushed it off, much to Eclipses relief.

As it were Raenef wandered through the trees, birds and mice on his shoulders and in his pockets. A tigress and a lioness also followed him. They seemed to like him and since they had no mate they seemed to always eye Raenef in a strange way, to Eclipse's increasing discomfort. But they knew who Raenef's mate was, even if he didn't know _himself_ at times. They constantly were trying to nudge Raenef in the right direction, but to no avail, Raenef was clueless. They often whuffed in frustration and gave glares at Eclipse as if rebuking him for not trying harder.

Raenef kept wandering, not aware of where his feet where going, he tripped with a yelp over a thick root that hadn't been there before. The whole garden knew what was going on and they were trying in their own way, for Raenef to be happy. It was hard to know if trees cared but Raenef often felt their wisdom and love hanging in the air like some sort of thick perfume. Raenef tripped and instantaneously landed in someone's lap. Eclipse's face creased in a frown when he realized the whole garden was plotting against him as Raenef landed head-first in his lap with a highpitched yelp.

Raenef pushed himself to his hands and knees, his clothing stained with the green of grass and the brown of dirt. Eclipse sighed inwardly as he contemplated the laundry that was going to be done that night. Raenef pressed his head to the dirt inhaling the earthy scent as he apologized over and over. He felt fingers grabbing his chin and forcing him to face his mentor. Eclipse told him he shouldn't apologize; it wasn't his fault the root got in his way. He said this as he sent a glare up into the treetops. The leaves seemed to shrink away from his wrath. He than scolded his student and told Raenef that a master should _never_ bow down to his servant, it was disgraceful.

Raenef sighed and than asked Eclipse what part of him _wasn't_ disgraceful. When Eclipse didn't answer Raenef turned away, his feelings hurt. What he didn't see was a branch slapping across Eclipse's face sending his body sprawling forward to embrace Raenef. Raenef started and than smiled, as Eclipse relaxed and Raenef sank into the embrace. The tigress and lioness both seemed to smile in satisfaction and they wandered off in their own solitude of the garden. When they came back tutor was leaning against a willow tree, making a pillow of the tree's bark. Raenef had his head resting in his lap. They were both peacefully asleep.

**Demon Diary in no way belongs to me. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
